Another Pink Haired Ninja
by Islla
Summary: Lee is thrown for a loop, literally, after he encounters a female ninja with a striking resemblance to his childhood crush. How will they both handle her unraveling past. [Rating fluctuates by chapter, mostly M 17]
1. She's No Flower

**Authors notes:**

Hello!

Starting off, thank you for showing interest in reading! This is my first ever published fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's rough around the edges.  
I was inspired to write after reading another LeexOC story titled New Girl.  
If you are a Rock Lee fan like myself please go read it and give the writer some love, it has become one of my all time favorite reads.

I welcome constructive criticism!

 **Disclaimer:** I do have or claim any rights to the Naruto franchise. Only the rights to my OC.

 **Genre:** Romance/Action/Drama

 **Pairing:** RockLeeXOC

 **Chapter rating:** M17+

 **Some character description:**

Name: Oshiro Kokana

Age: 18

Height: 5'1

Weight: 120lbs

 **! ! !UPDATE! ! !**

If you follow this story I apologize in advance, I do tend to go back and tweak things!  
(spelling errors, out of place words, etc.)

This time and because it is so early in the story I wanted to add more depth to Kokana for the direction I'd like to go.  
These things don't change any of the events that have just happened, it's just a hints about her past.

 **000**

 **She's No Flower**

The night was clear, bathed in the soothing white light of moon illuminating the village roof tops. Nights like this would effortlessly temp the gaze up into the vastness with the hopes of catching a glimpse of stars streaking across the darkness, long glowing tails whipping against the sky.

The inviting smells of food coupled with bustling hums of homes and restaurants catering to the people inside was just a passing thought to Kokana. On any other night she would have gladly stopped to enjoy the comforts of a warm meal, letting the chatter of restaurant goers drum out the world.

Yes, on any other night she would have welcomed such a simple pleasure. But not tonight.

Her feet kicked off another roof top with a thump as her body moved though the night, just a black outline against the dark sky. The moonlight paving a way just for her. At least that's what she wanted to believe in that moment.

Another loud thump of her feet, followed soon after by several others as her pursuers continued to, well, peruse her.

The concept of being stealthy was not a concern at the moment, only the thrill of the chase buzzing though her, prickling against her spine mattered. She was enjoying this maybe a little too much.

"Your dead once we catch you!" a male voice raged against the wind in an attempt to falter her steps with the verbal threat. She couldn't keep down a defiant laugh. She had really pissed those guys off.

Who knew a mans pride could be so easily rattled by a drink to the face.

A justified reflex mind you.

If only he just walked away after her first rejection of his overly forward and drunken advances, he could have enjoyed the rest of his evening. But instead he made the poor choice of put his hands on her, along with the use of some colorful language. She gladly returned his gesture with a cold shower of his freshly opened beer.

The threat held no weight in Kokana's mind. She could easily outrun the ego bruised male and his crew of betas, but she wanted to enjoy this game a little longer. That was until a whistle cut through the still night air, followed by the clear clanging of metal against a ceramic roof tile. She jumped slightly off her path.

 _Were they really using kunai!_

It was time to dump these losers. The last thing she wanted was a stray weapon to injury an innocent civilian over her little game.

Unfortunately for Kokana as her body pushed itself into action for what would have been an easy escape, bad luck had to rear it's ugly head as a skylight window propped open in her path.

Her reflexes had to make a split second choice. Risk a likely serious injury by attempting to go over, or take a possibly lesser injury by going under.

She threw herself back against her knees and pulled her arms up to protect her face if her body didn't quite clear the opening in time.

It did and for the first time in her life was grateful for not having big boobs.

Her body dropped through the air back crashing down onto something hard. It was no match for the force and it gave way beneath her with a thundering crack.

Groaning and shifted she rose to her feet from the center of a now decimated dinner table, left hand trying too sooth the pain in her lower back.

"Fuck, that's going to leave a bruise." unable to contain the comment.

Shrieks from the elderly couple she had all but ignored till now, assaulted her eardrums and remembering the threat outside was for sure closing in, prompting Kokana to get the hell out of there.

"Sorry bout that!" were all the words she could muster as she darted for their front door, thanking the gods above that she had thrown up her hooded mask just as the chase began.

Nearly ripping the door off it's hinges upon opening, Kokana carried herself out onto the semi crowded street, nearly colliding with other patrons. This elicited even more shrieks to further aggravate her already ringing ears.

A few yards up the street Rock Lee was making his way home after another late training session, having stopped briefly to replenish his supply of bandages at the corner shop. He was looking forward to ending his evening with good food, a long hot shower and well deserved night of sleep.

Those hopeful thoughts were cast into nothing by the first audible scream. His head snapping behind him just in time to see dark clad bodies dropping from a roof and force their way passed very frazzled civilians.

Lee's body jumped into action joining the chase. Unforeseen to him that his relaxing plans were never going to happen now.

Following quickly, he dodged between the small crowds of startled people easily catching up just in time to see five, young adult males turn down a side alley. Just then the body of one suddenly went skipping across the dirt road and collided with the stone wall across the street.

Lee abandoned his shopping bag in the street and upon reaching the alley readied himself for a confrontation.

Turning the corner Lee was nearly struck by another of the men being tossed from the darkness, body rag-dolling into the road.

His round eyes quickly adjusting to the shadows took in the situation. Three very clearly unhinged males remained, kunai in hand, slowly advancing on a smaller masked individual.

"What is going on here?" he demanded loudly, his voice cutting through the heavy tension in the air.

' _Could this possibly be a gang dispute.'_ Lee questioned, having taken notice the absence of Leaf Village headbands. These men were not certified ninja and should not be in possession of such weapons.

Either way, he was going to put a stop to this before someone was seriously hurt.

The three men surprised by the loud outburst, jerked their heads in the direction of the voice, not having expected another person to show up to their fight.

Kokana had been surprised herself. But she wasn't about to let this opening slip away. She had enough of these _jerks_.

Throwing herself forward, her fist connected with the distracted face of the man to her right. _'Fuck that was satisfying.'_

Releasing a painful cry the man was sent sprawling across the ground, then halting unconscious at the feet of the newly joined stranger.

Coming out out of their shock by the sound of their buddies cry in agony, the man on her left straightened his arm towards her, in an attempt to stab into her shoulder. But Kokana was on the offensive and not about to let these losers get the upper hand. Crouching low she dodged the attack, grabbing his wrist with her left hand then bringing her right palm up hard against his elbow. His screams mixed with the loud snapping of bone.

But she wasn't finished with him yet.

Releasing his wrist, she used her now free hand to brace against the ground, supporting her weight to bringing her right leg up, kicking the man center chest. This created a domino effect and his body was smashed into that of the last man at his side before they both fell motionless against the alley wall.

' _Scum.'_ she mentally cursed at them, wishing she could pull down her mask and spit on the pathetic heap. But she still had one person left.

Kokana turned her attention to the new green clad man at the alley entrance, breath heaving as she stood tall, basking in her victory.

Lee cautiously eyed the masked figure, clearly they were the target of the violent group, but that didn't mean he was about to let his guard down after seeing that display.

"Are you with them?" a voice rose from under the mask.

' _A women.'_ Lee discerned. But that didn't mean she was any less of a threat. He had fought against many strong and capable female ninjas, gender did not determine the victor in battle.

"My name is Rock Lee. I am a shinobi, sworn to protect the Leaf Village and it's people." he answered trying to make out any other identifying features.

The darkness was limiting, but once hearing her speak it was clear this person's anatomy was unmistakably female. Black, spandex pants showed off the outline of muscular legs and full hips, leading up to a fair skinned and tone bare stomach. Her modest sized breasts, covered in a tight, black, sleeveless crop top, were rising and falling in tandem of her breathing and some kind of silver pendant necklace dangled delicately between them. This all led up to her black hooded and masked face, hiding everything accept her focused eyes. He couldn't tell the color as they stayed firm on him.

"Then I have no business with you." Kokana replied, tone serious and guarded "Let me pass and you won't meet the same fate as these idiots." using one of her hands to motion towards the downed men, showing off her handiwork.

Lee lifted a palm up hand in front of him, stepping back into his classic defensive stance.

"While I can see that you have been the victim of a targeted attack, I cannot simply let you go. I would like you to come with me for questioning."

Lips were tugged up into a smirk against the concealing fabric and Kokana let out a quick, amused laugh.

"Fine, have it your way thick brows." her body flexing in anticipation.

Lee made the first move, going for an attack to subdue, not critically injure, only to find that he missed his target. She was faster than he witnessed moments before and he was just able to catch sight of a fist for his face. He easily grabbed it in his bandaged palm, only to realize it had been a distraction technique as her body spun around to bring the heel of her foot rushing towards his head.

Lee raised his forearm blocking just in time, but in his stunned moment he let his grip slip on her fist, this allowed her to once again use it along with her other hand to brace against the ground. A momentary blue glow filled her legs and Lee found his body pushed back with incredible force, feet skidding against the ground, staying crouched to keep balance.

Digging his heels into the dirt to slow his momentum, he grunted hard as his back slammed into the alley wall. The strength of the impact rippling the concert behind him and creating a sizable indent. He had both arms up now in defense.

' _So she'_ _s_ _mastered chakra control.'_

With this revelation he knew he needed to end this quickly, mostly to avoid continued damage to the structures around them.

Kokana didn't give him a moment to recover. Running forward she jumped into a roundhouse kick, trying toget behind his defenses. But it was now her turn to be surprised by his speed as he swiftly crouched lower to dodge her incoming blow. Rising just as quickly he grabbing the back of her ankle then he brought his other hand up grabbing the back of her same leg just above the knee, then in one swift motion pressing his shoulder against her back, throwing his body weight into her.

Unable to recover, Kokana was forced face down against the cold unforgiving earth.

The brutal impact forced the air in her lungs out in a violent, painful gasp, her injury from body slamming a table earlier adding to the intensity of the grapple. Before she could fill her lungs again to aid in recovery and counter, her arms were pinned behind her, a knee holding her down firmly.

"It's over now." breathed Lee over his catch, reaching behind him to pull rope form his pack and tying her forearms together tightly. Not tight enough to cut off circulation, but Lee wasn't taking any chances on her. "You will now be coming with me for questioning."

"Fuck you! Get your hands off me!" Kokana spat against the dirt, struggling against her bindings, but his hands were strong and held her securely in place.

"You have been defeated, accept it and cooperate." Lee spoke sternly, brows pinching together. He lifted her small frame too stand in front of him, taking notice of her arm muscles flexing in defiance under his touch. She was beyond doubt a pocket sized powerhouse.

It had been a good long time since Kokana experienced the wave of emotions brought on by defeat, she hated feeling weak above all things and this shinobi's goofy appearance only added to her frustration.

How a bowl cut, thick browed, green spandex wearing ninja got the upper hand on her made her insides seethe.

She thrashed her body against his grip, unable to control the panic now emanating in her chest. It wasn't just his appearance that got to her, that was just a childish annoyance. But he was a man. A man that had bound her, taken away her control.

The panic reached her limbs halting her movements, her breathing had become harsh and unsatisfying.

"I will now take off your mask." Lee announced, turning her to the side, still a firm grasp onto one of her arms. Grasping the fabric he pulled it up over her head in one quick motion. The soft ping of a metal hair clip bouncing agains the ground was the only thing his ears took in at that moment.

Lee's eyes grew twice their size, locked in a stare as pink hair flooded his vision, the long wavy locks spilling over the girls shoulders stopping at her waist.

"Sakura." he exhaled, his voice coming out in more of a question.

' _Sakura?'_ Kokana questioned, the sudden name bringing her mind back enough to catch the shocked expression of the shinobi at her side.

 _'This is your chance!'_ Her mind screamed, feeling his grip on her arm soften. His guard was down.

Heaving her head to the side it made accurate contact with her captors nose, a cry of pain erupting as his hands instinctively shot up cupping his face, effectively releasing her.

Building chakra again in her legs Kokana kicked him with considerably more force than before, square in the chest. Her actions reflecting plea to have him as far from her as possible.

Lee didn't have time to even register the impact before his body was airborne then crashing, back first, into the wall across from the alley entrance. Hitting a few feet away from one of the still unconscious men. But this time the already weakened wall, was unable to handle the force and his body punched through, leaving a Lee sized hole.

Head pounding and ears ringing, it took several moments before Lee could even open his eyes, his face and body wracked with pain as he lay across chunks of wall rubble. Grabbing the front of his chest he tried to ease himself up with his free arm, his face contorting with new stabs of agony in his attempt.

"You let your guard down." a voice, he was almost unable to hear, scolded him.

His black eyes lifted to meet a pair of matching color, the sight of pink hair again causing his movements to still. But upon a study of the girls face that now stood over him he quickly realized she was not the person that had previously flashed across is psyche.

Kokana looked down upon the defeated ninja, fists clenched at her sides, breathing still labored trying to force down her last lingering panicked emotions. She felt ashamed, allowing herself to lose control, letting herself slip back to her past. She didn't feel any pride in her win, it has all gone to hell.

He had let his guard down and while she was relieved that she was going to escape, the win was tainted, coming down to chance rather than sheer skill.

She rubbed her now free arms hoping to sooth her rising temper.

"I don't know who this Sakura is, but don't ever disrespect your opponent again by being distracted by something so stupid!" she huffed, her black eyes locking with his.

Maybe if she kept those dark orbs fixed to hers they wouldn't notice the slight trembling of her body.

Lee blinked and she was gone, the night taking all traces of her.

Lee rarely ever swore, but as he laid back down against the uncomfortable mangled stone, bringing a hand up to cover his eyes, he couldn't help himself this time "Fuck."

 **000**

"I'm home Koiu!" Kokana called entering her small, one bedroom apartment; flipping on the light and closing the front door with a bump of her hip.

The tapping sound of nails against wooden floorboards made it's way down the hallway and she was soon greeted with the excited face of her beloved dog. The black and tan doberman quickly closing the gap between them.

She smiled sweet at her bestfriend, kneeling down with a wince to allow Koiu a few licks of her cheek.

"Sorry I was gone longer than expected boy, I ran into some _traffic._ " she apologized giving his head a gentle pet, her eyes falling to her arms.

 _'Already so much bruising.'_

Her expression became tense as the weight of her near capture sunk in, prompting a concerned wine from Koiu, bringing her back to the moment at hand.

She shook her head lightly chasing away the distressing thoughts and pressed her forehead against Koiu's with another bigger smile.

"Don't worry boy, I'll be more careful. We are never going back to that hell."

Bracing a hand against her knee in an attempt to ease her likely black and blue back, Kokana stood; kicked off her sandals before making her way into the kitchen, Koiu at her heels.

Pulling open the fridge she went straight for a can of beer and a pack of ready to eat sandwich meat, she wasn't about to cook tonight. But then again that was most nights.

The beer was usually for special occasions, as it wasn't very easy for an eighteen year old to get a hold of. But it was a 'fuck it' kind of night and she was going to enjoy one.

"I say we take dinner in the tub tonight. What do you think?" she questioned her faithful companion, getting a reply in the form of excited tail wags and happy dance front paws.

She desperatly needed a good relaxing soak to ease away all of today's events.

Once she settled into the hot waters of her bathtub Kokona and Koiu made quick work of the delicious deli meat.

She took her time to enjoy the cold beer, often pressing it against her sweating forehead to feel the cold contrast. But as much as she tried to put the days events into the back of her mind, they just wouldn't stay there and she kept replying her fight with that goofy looking shinobi.

"What was his name again? Something Lee?" her eyes narrowing, trying to recall the short conversation just before everything became an adrenaline fueled blur.

' _Ok_ _ay_ _, he really wasn't that goofy looking'_ she admitted internally. He just had his own style, nothing wrong with that. He certainly held his own against her, which was a rare.

Black eyes flickered over the still darkening bruises on her arms for the second time since being home. Guilt washed over her and she hugged her knees to her chest. _'I shouldn't have panicked like that.'_ She knew to him it would have just come across as a last ditch attempt to get away, that there was no other deeper meaning.

But why? Why after all the years of mental and physical training had this one man's actions stirred up fear from the darkest part of her soul. He had done nothing other than be an upstanding shinobi, despite the circumstances of their meeting.

 _"Sakura."_ his voice cutting sharply to the front of her consciousness, a wave of new emotion making way up her spine. Jealousy.

Biting the inside of her cheeks, she was pissed again.

' _How dare he confuse_ _me_ _with another woman during_ _our_ _fight!'_

' _How dare he let his guard down!'_

' _How dare he_ _let me escape!'_

Kokana felt her body tense under that last statement, her cheeks noticeably burning. "W-wha..."

"What the hell am I thinking!" her voice erupts loudly, echoing against the tiled walls. The last thing she needed was to get hung up on something as childish as a guy, let alone that jerk!

Her outburst spurred a startled bark out of Koiu as he's jumps to his feet from his spot on the bathroom floor rug. His dark eyes locked on his owner with worry.

"I'm sorry Koiu," she breathed, slumping lower in the steaming water, submerging her head in the hopes to drown away all memory of ' _Rock Lee, the Leaf Village shinobi._ _'_

-E-

 **One chapter down!**

 **I hope those of you who made it to the end enjoyed it and a big thank you for taking your time to do so!**  
 **I'd love to hear feedback!**  
 **Thanks again!**


	2. 022019 Update!

**02/2019 Update:**

Hello to all who read this, I hope you are well!  
Wow, it been some time since I have been on here and I'm sorry to report I do not have new content to post yet. I'm actually in the process of rehashing my story. As time went on and I attempted over and over again to write more chapters, I just became increasingly aware of story elements that would just not work or would become an issue later. So I decided to just start from scratch before getting too far into it, but I'll be leaving my first chapter up until I have new content to share.  
Other things, which plague many other writers are the responsibilities of everyday life and in my case college as well. But I'm still working on the fic here and there, perfecting ideas so I can avoid running into creators block as much as possible. Anyway, take care for now and thank you!


End file.
